


Mine

by justafan (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, House Party, Jealous Jared, Jealousy, M/M, Marijuana, Partying, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries. Just read the tags and know that more is coming... :-)</p>
<p>Warning: sort of non-con... But not really. If that makes sense. You'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"WOOOOOO!" Jared brought his feet back to the ground after his second keg stand. He stood as steady as he was gonna get before propping his elbow onto his best friend, Jensen's, shoulder. Jensen wraps an arm around Jared's stomach to steady him. 

"Don't you think you should slow down?" Jensen said with a half laugh.

"Ya wanna throw down?!" Jared hadn't heard his friend clearly over the music, and before he could be corrected he slammed his right shoulder into Jensen's thighs lifting him off of the ground. The sudden motion didn't help Jensen's already queasy stomach. He slapped frantically at Jared's back as he squirmed helpless across his friends broad shoulders. Jared was happy and obliviously spinning, not realizing Jensen was trying to get his attention. 

"Put him down, you moron!" A very unhappy Chris Kane suddenly appeared in Jared's face.

"Chill, he said he wanted to *hiccup*... wrestle." Jared stopped spinning. He didn't have a choice or he would've spun Jensen's feet into Chris' face.

"JARED! Put me down, man!" Jensen finally yelled loud enough for Jared to understand, so he sloppily tilted to the side, allowing his friend to gain footing.

"You're such a *hiccup* loser" Jared told him while grinning. 

"Yeah I know. Hey, hang on. Don't move, OK?"  
Jared didn't respond but let his body fall backwards into a wall, still smiling with his eyes half closed as he slid down it to sit. Jensen grabbed Chris' arm and led him away from the party. 

"Thanks, but I'm fine Chris. You don't have to take care of me." Jensen crossed his arms and stepped away from him as they came to a halt in a nearly empty corner of the hallway. 

"He was spinning you on his shoulders like a moron while you were screaming to be let down! I'm just supposed to stand by and let him-" 

"Yes." Jensen cut him off. "You know why? Because you're not supposed to be here. Jared's harmless, he's just having fun. And you, you weren't invited." 

"I'm sorry Jen, but I miss you. I dont wanna lose you, especially not to that idiot." Chris steps forward into Jensen's space. He puts a hand on his chest and the other on his back trying to pull him closer.

"No, Chris. Stop damnit!" He pushes Chris away and he slams into a picture that falls off of the wall. 

"What's goin' on?" Jared didn't listen. Of course. He's in the archway coming towards Chris now. Jensen turned towards him holding his hands out. 

"Nothing Jared. We're fine. Chris was just leaving and he stumbled. Lil' too much to drink." Chris's nostrils flare.

"This ain't the end of this." Chris stomps out the door and when Jared tries to go after him Jensen gets in the way.

"Stop Jared. I'm fine. Nothing happened. Just go back to your party and have fun."  
Jared stops and looks down at Jensen. His lips pursed in anger. 

"What. Was. That." He said sternly.  
Jensen shook his head. 

"It doesn't matter. Just go have fun."  
Jared huffs and sulks back into the crowded living room. Jensen has to stand there for a minute to get himself together. He's never been so close to being outed in his life. Let alone here, like this. Jensen goes back to the party. 

He sees Jared with a few other familiar faces, but decides he best steer clear for now. He meets up with Chad who's trying too hard to play straight. 

"Girl, with those... Big... Beautiful breasts you have, you couldn't possibly- Oh hey, Jensen!" Chad drops his attention from the girl, leaving her deflated, and rushes to Jensen.

"Did you really just say, those big beautiful breasts?" Jensen asks him astounded.  
Chad pours a shot. 

"Straight guys say shit like that don't they?" He takes it and slams the glass to the counter. 

Jensen laughs.  
"Sure. If they're twelve."

"Shut up dude. Your game is no better." Chad argues.  
Jensen grabs the vodka bottle and turns it up.

"Whatever, I've got Danneel on a string man. You know she's hot."  
Chad looks annoyed and defeated.

"Yeah, yeah, she's hot." Chad pulls out a lighter and flicks it at his cigarette. Or so Jensen thought.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jensen's shocked. Its not a cigarette. Its definitely a joint.

"What? Nobody cares. You wanna hit?" Chad tells him.  
At first Jensen was appalled but now he's seriously considering it.

"Here, I'll shot gun it so you can say you didn't smoke it."  
Jensen doesn't say no, and that's all the yes that Chad needs. Before he thinks about it, Chads lips are basically touching his, and the smoke is rolling in. And, ahhhhh. Damn that feels good. Its all really good. But then Jared appears.

"Jensen! I need to talk to you." Before he can respond, Jared throws Chad back into the counter and is dragging Jensen by the material of his shirt through the living room and into a bedroom.

"What the fuck Jared!" Jensen tries to straighten his clothes now that Jared has let go of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jared is furious. That's plain to see.

"Partying. Just like you have been for the past four hours." Jensen matches his anger.

"No. We don't party like that Jensen!"  
"What, smoking weed, laughing and eating three bags of chips is worse than you doing keg stands and drinking your liver into a tequila river?" Jensen tries to leave the room but Jared slams the door shut and spins Jensen around to face him.

"No! We don't party like that! With our lips on other men! And fighting with jealous male apparent exes! What the fuck was with you and Chris?" Jared is in Jensen's face with his chest stuck out and rage obvious. 

"Just what you said, you smartass! He's jealous!" Jensen yells back. And Jared backs down. He walks away from Jensen and sits on the corner of the bed looking at his hands. Jensen doesn't move. The sudden changed behavior confuses him.

"And, with Chad?" Jared asked softly. 

"We were just having fun, Jared" Jensen's tone is calm.

"Flirting though... Right?" He looks up at Jensen with sad bloodshot eyes.

"I guess..." Jensen goes to sit by his friend on the bed. Jared still is quiet and not making eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Jensen asked him, not knowing what's with the sudden change. It takes Jared forever to answer. 

"Why not me?"  
Jensen was frozen. He felt his heart beating in his throat. His mind was flying a million miles an hour in circles.

"Wh..what do you mean?"  
Jared turns to face him for the first time in a while. Suddenly looking confident again.

"You know what I mean. I just always assumed you didn't want me 'cuz you're straight. But, now I'm not so sure that's the case. So it must be me. Why don't you want me?" 

"Jared, you're drunk. You're married. You love her, and maybe I'm not exactly straight but I have Danneel."

"Bullshit."  
Jensen raises his eyebrows in shock.

"What?"

"I call bullshit. Danneel thinks you're her gay best friend for christ's sake! She takes you bra shopping with her!"

"So, she likes my opinions!" Jensen suddenly felt defensive. "And, I'm not the problem, you are! You're married!"

"Openly." Jared was calm again. Jensen was confused again. 

"What?" 

"You heard me" Jared told him. "Which brings us back to my previous issue. Why not me?" 

Jensen stood and started walking to the door. Jared got from the bed to the door faster than Jensen would've thought possible. 

"You're not walking away from me." Jared said matter of factly.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. When you're sober"

"Then stay with me tonight. There's a bed right there."

"No, Jared you're drunk."

"Who gives a fuck Jensen! You're seriously gonna tell me that you've never noticed the way I stare at you?" Jensen didn't know how to respond. He had noticed it numerous times, he just thought he was imagining things because he wanted so badly for it to be true. Jared pressed his forehead down to Jensen's, grabbed both of his hands lacing their fingers together, and spoke quietly. 

"You haven't noticed the way I try to make you laugh? Or, the way that I touch your thigh when I want your attention, but 'forget' to move my hand?" Jensen feels Jared's breath coming into his mouth as his friend continues talking. 

"You've really never heard me finish myself while breathing your name?" It takes every ounce of restraint in Jensen to pull away from Jared. 

"Are you going to say that you didn't want me to kiss you just then?" He asks Jensen. Louder and with anger creeping back in.  
Jensen has to put his brain back together before he can respond.

"I said, we'll talk in the morning."

"And, I said stay here then." Jared replied.  
Jensen tries to ignore him and walk around his friend to exit the room. He's met with a hard shove backwards, and he falls to the floor. 

"I told you, you're staying here."  
Jensen had landed hard on his ass, smacking his head against the thankfully soft bed. Before he can react Jared is sitting on his crotch, with each of Jensen's wrists locked to the floor. Jensen tries to kick and sit up when he realizes Jared's lower legs are pinning his shins to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing Jared! Get off of me!"  
Jared just holds his friend still beneath him, and Jensen glares up in anger.

"Tell me you don't love me" 

"Jared. For the last god damned time, get. Off. Of. Me. We will talk about this tomorrow." 

"Wrong response." Jared keeps Jensen's wrists pinned and he leans down to press feverish needy kisses on Jensen's neck.

"Stop, Jared! I'm straight!"  
Jared doesn't even sit up. 

But, in between trailing his tongue down one side of Jensen's neck and pressing hard kisses up the other side, he says, "is that why Chris thinks he owns you?" 

He kisses harder and adds a small bite to the end of a few. "I'm gonna show you both who you really belong to" Jensen feels a chill run through him, that distinctly lands on the tip of his penis. 

"Not like this Jared"

"You're mine. I need to show you, show Chris, and Chad, I need to show the whole fucking world that you're mine and they're not getting you." Jared grinds down hard into Jensen's crotch. Jensen let's out an involuntary moan when he feels how hard and long Jared is against him.

"God... Jared" Jared shuts Jensen up by pressing his mouth into his. Jensen feels the contrast of the soft lips with the hard pressure and hot breath. 

Suddenly there's a tounge pressing vertically into his mouth and licks up the inside of his cheek. He let's his hips buck up into Jared's and he's met with a hard roll down. 

Jared pulls away from Jensen's mouth and pops every button on Jensen's shirt in an instant. Before Jensen realizes that his arms weren't pinned, they are again. This time at the sides of his hips. Jared starts at Jensen's collar bone first kissing with an open mouth, and trailing to a sensitive nipple. He embraces the hard numb with his warm moist mouth and sucks softly before giving it a nip. Jensen let's out a yelp. Half from shock and half aroused. Then, Jared blows on it. Cool breath over the hot, stinging nipple makes Jensen buck up into Jared again. 

This time Jared comes back up to Jensen's neck. Jensen leans his head sideways allowing his friend better access. Jared bites down. Hard. Jensen squirms and considers bitching but there's a sudden rush of blood out of his brain that stops him. He's certain the bite wouldn't bleed, since all the blood in his body was currently throbbing in his trapped dick.

"Im gonna mark you up pretty. I'm gonna brand you... 'Mine'" Jensen moans happily.

"There'll be no question when they sees these all over your gorgeous body." Jared trails down Jensen's abs with the tip of his tongue and pauses below his navel. 

"All these marks... They're like an ID tag, property of Jared" He kisses slowly from Jensen's belly button to the button of his jeans, letting the fine hairs tickle his nose.  
Jensen's breathing and comprehension is too fucked to respond. He needs this now. All of his defenses are long gone.

Jared grabs the back of Jensen's jeans with both hands like he's going to pull them down. But, he pauses. Like he's asking permission after going this far. 

Suddenly Jensen's actual brain starts working again. He takes advantage of his free hands by shoving them full force at Jared. When Jared loses his balance, obviously caught off guard, Jensen takes the opportunity to straddle him. Jared's reflexes are a bit slow, probably from the alcohol. He just looks at Jensen speechless from shock. 

He doesn't know whether Jensen is mad or what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going to show people that I'm yours? Because, you're jealous of my relationships?" Jensen yells in his face then sits straight up. He's looking down, not really at anything.

"What about me Jared? Thinking I'm crazy for thinking you might reciprocate these feelings. I've watched you be straight for all these years, and I've played the best friend card real good.-"

"Jensen, I'm sor-"

"No, let me finish."  
Jared nods his head, finally being reserved. The alcohol must be wearing off.

"I've been your friend, Jared. And, god knows I'd rather be that than nothing. But, do you have any idea what it was like? For me to help you pick up chicks? Or, to sleep in the same bed with you but not be able to touch you?" Jared is still speechless. He lays there looking guilty and doe eyed at his hurting friend. Jensen stands up slowly and looks down at him.

"So no, Jared, you don't get to play the jealous card on me. You don't get to pick me up like a new toy, because you're drunk, bored, and feisty. Not when I love you this much." He turns to walk away and Jared tries sitting up.

"But, I love y-" Jared tries to stop him.  
Jensen turns back quickly. 

"Don't you say it. Not tonight, not like this."

Jared's face has fallen from confident, drunken dominating prick, to the closest thing to a human puppy that's been kicked and left out in the rain, that he's ever seen.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that Jensen was out the door and this time Jared didn't stop him.

 

The next morning rolls around and Jensen's phone doesn't ring. He briefly considers calling Jared, but he's too scared. As much as he'd like to believe that Jared wants him too, he can't help but think it was all pure alcohol talking. But that doesn't change how he can still feel Jared on his lips. He remembers the look in Jared's eyes and he can see them every time he closes his own.  
Jensen tries to watch TV. But everything on is corny and romantic. Jensen just doesn't need that right now. He tries studying scripts, but this episode is full of the brother love and he doesn't want to think about that right now either. He drives to town looking for something to do, but comes up empty handed. He decides that even if he loses the friendship, he can't pretend like nothing happened. He's gotta talk to Jared. But not tonight. Jensen isn't sure if he can hold himself together that long. He goes to bed early and wakes up determined.

"Open the door, shitass!" He yells after the third round of knocking. When Jared still doesn't answer he sets his tray of coffee down and pulls out his lock pick. Supernatural has taught him a few things. The door opens easily. Jensen walks through the aftermath of the other night searching for Jared who isn't in his own bed. Jensen goes back to the room where Jared had dragged him to. And Jared was still there. In the same clothes he'd worn two nights ago. 

For a split second a wave of pure terror runs through Jensen. He thinks maybe he left his friend to die of alcohol poisoning. The fear doesn't last long when he sees Jared bury his head further into his pillow. 

"Wakey wakey, there's no eggs or bac-ey" Jared still doesn't acknowledge him when he sits on the bed beside him.

Jensen looks him over. His hair is matted and his skin has a dirt film on it. He pushes a wad of hair back trying to see Jared's eyes. At that, Jared turns over away from him.

"Please go away Jensen" Jared says it nicely but with that contents it isn't too nice.

"What's wrong with you, man? Did you even get out of bed yesterday?" Jared doesn't answer but its abundantly clear that he didn't. 

"I brought you coffee. I thought we could talk."

"I don't wanna talk." Jared mumbles into his pillow.

Jensen is suddenly mad. "You sure as hell had a lot to say the other night" He stared at the back of Jared's head waiting for a response, but when it doesn't come Jensen stands up. He feels stupid. Embarrassed doesn't begin to cover it. He feels his cheeks heating up and his heart racing.

"I don't know how I could've been dumb enough to think you would have anything to say to me." Jensen sets the coffees on the end table and walks out the door. He gets halfway through the living room headed to the front door when he hears Jared behind him.

"Wait! I do have something to say."  
Jensen turns to look at him, and damn does he look rough. His whole face seems swollen, and his hair is still in the same position it was against his pillow. 

"Look, I'm jus-" Jared stops and puts a hand on his hip. He doesn't finish what he was saying.

Jensen turns back and continues walking out the door. "Whatever"

"No! I'm sorry Jensen!" Jared finally spoke up. 

"I'm just sorry. But, you shouldn't be here. I don't deserve for you to be here." 

Jensen turned to face Jared and starts walking toward him.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am. It doesn't mean enough." Jared repeats.

Jensen is panicking. He doesn't know if Jared is sorry for being a jerk, or for the whole exchange in general.  
When he sees Jared stepping away from him, Jensen stops.

"I should've known you'd regret it." Jensen told him. And when Jared doesn't respond he looks up to meet his friends face. Jared looks genuinely confused. His brows are drawn together and the corner of his mouth is pulled in.

"You think I regret it? I regret a lot of things about that night, but not the gist of what happened."

"What do you mean then?" Now Jensen is the confused one.

"I regret being an asshole. I regret being belligerently drunk. I regret trying to ... rape you... But, I don't regret telling you how I feel, Jensen."

Jared plops on the couch and let's his head fall back. His eyes are closed, he's an emotional wreck. Jensen goes to sit beside him.

"So, uh... I'm not married anymore." Jared tells him without moving.  
Jensen is shocked. 

"Wh-... What, why?! You said she was OK with it. Th-thats not cheating!" 

"Chill Jensen, its OK." Jared looks at him and places a hand on Jensen's knee. Both of their eyes drop to it. And, Jared moves it quickly, then looks away again. 

"I called her after you left the other night. That probably wasn't a good idea." 

"What'd you say" 

"It was before I realized how bad I was to you. I was still thinking that you loved me, and wanted me." Jensen tries to interrupt but Jared doesn't pause. "I told her I wanted you. And that it couldn't be the same as we always did. I told her that I wanted you and only you." Jared stands up leaving Jensen staring dumbly after him. 

"You left your wife for me? But, you loved her."

Jared turns back to face him. "I did. She's great Jen, but she's not you."

"That's it?... That's all?"

"What else do you want?" Jared was completely defeated, still wringing with guilt.

"You didn't 'rape' me, Jared. And, just because you pissed me off after I said I loved you, doesn't mean I quit loving you because of it." 

"I don't deserve you though. I continuously mess this up. I see the tracks going somewhere safe, then I steer us into a brick wall. You need someone who... who isn't me." 

They're both quiet for an eternity. "You should leave."

Jensen doesn't respond, doesn't move. "Jared, you're all I need. Since before I met you. My manager told me who my costar would be and from the second I saw your face on that computer screen, I knew I had to know you. And god, Jared, you are so much more than I ever expected." He stood in front of Jared, both of their stances tense. Their breathing heavy.

"And now every second of every day, all I'm thinking about is how much I wanna be with you." 

Jared holds Jensen's face in his hands and looks into his eyes. He's thinking about how hard he had to try to get through that thick wall of Jensen's. It took months before he got him to hang out after work. Now, years later he's here, with the normally guarded man in his hands, with him open and vulnerable. Jared gets to look into those beautiful green eyes and think about how this amazing man loves him back. He slowly puts his lips against his best friends. Soft and cautious at first, but the longer it lasts the more heat builds. Jensen let's himself press into Jared's bare chest. He explores Jared's mouth, trying to make him feel the passion through his touches. Jared let's a hand off of Jensen's face and traces lightly down his back. Jensen is the first to pull their lips apart. Jared is confused.

"Not that I'm not loving this, but it should be continued in the shower. 'Cuz damn you stink."  
Jared breaks into a huge smile and Jensen can't help but kiss it.

"Yessa' mass'r" 

*-*-*-*-*

 

"I've always wanted to do this."

"Wash my hair?" 

"No, just be able to play with it. Run my fingers through it." 

"Alright, you weird ass." Jared turns around where Jensen doesn't have access to his hair.

"Hey! You love my ass!" 

"That isn't a lie"

Jared runs his soapy hands from the back of Jensen's neck down his muscular back to get a handful of his plump ass. 

Jensen kisses him, hard this time. He takes the opportunity to wrap a hand into Jared's hair and pull his face closer. He rhythmically slides his groin against Jared's soap slicked thigh. 

Jared let's his head fall back to enjoy the friction, the pressure, and mostly all of the Jensen. He feels Jensen's strong hand grab onto his hard length.

"Ohhhhh ma god, Jensen"

Jensen gives him a squeeze and twists his wrists as he pulls out on Jared's dick.

"Is there a problem Jared?" Jensen asks him mischievously. 

"Fuck.. Ughh.. No" Jared pumps his hips into Jensen's fist. 

Jensen starts stroking him vigorously. Taking in every second, every sound, the feel of every inch of Jared's skin. He feels the veins of Jared's penis throbbing in his hand, and he's never been so hard from a sight in his life.

Jensen brings his own cock in hand with Jared's. Jared let's out a loud shrilling moan, and he looks down to watch. Jared knows he can't hold it much longer. Jensen uses both hands around their penises and they both thrust in, feeling the others slickness against his own. Jensen's body goes rigid, his arms start to shake and he breathes Jared's name through gritted teeth as his hands fill with come that is quickly spread onto Jared. His knees start to buckle and before he can gather himself he feels his weight lifted off the floor. And Jared's tongue is pushing into his mouth.

He locks his ankles around Jared's hips, and tangles his fingers up in his hair. Jensen isn't sure if Jared came with him or not, but he can feel that he's hard again, pressing into his stomach. Jared carries him out of the shower, quickly into the bedroom where he puts Jensen in the middle of the bed and climbs on top of him. Jared is so in tuned to the feel of Jensen's lips that he doesn't notice when he isn't on top anymore.

"You're mine tonight."

"I'm yours as long as you'll have me"

"Well that's sweet, just remember that in a minute."

Jared understands that in about five seconds when he feels Jensen wedging a finger between his cheeks.  
"I don't know about that Jen-"

"I want you. Trust me" 

Jared gives a barely audible moan when he feels Jensen pressing into him. He circles his entrance and slides in another finger.

"Dear Jesus" Jared squirms further onto Jensen's fingers. Who would've known that'd feel so good. 

"Turn over." Jensen commands him.

"But, I -"

"Your mine, and I want you to listen." Jensen puts a hand beneath the opposite side of Jared's hips and lifts, forcing him to flip over.

"Damn Jen, you can't jus- holy hell!"  
Jensen's tongue is pressing into him without warning. He is nose deep and fucking as far into Jared as possible. Jared stretches his hand behind him and onto Jensen's head pulling him in closer. Jensen reaches beneath Jared and gets a hold of his cock. He squeezes and pulls out as his tongue goes farther in. He can feel Jared pushing up into him, but its still not enough. He needs more. 

Jensen sits up and Jared let's out a whine. 

"Just hold on, you have no idea what you're in for"

Jensen kneels above Jared. He grabs both of his friends wrists and pulls them behind his back like handcuffs.

"What're you doing?" Jared manages to ask.

"Stop talking" Jensen holds Jared's hands together, he holds them down and presses the head of his cock into Jared. 

Jared tenses beneath him. Jensen keeps one hand pressing the wrists into Jared's back, but runs the other up to grab a hold of Jared's hair. As he pushes in the rest of his length he pulls back on the hair. Jared is squirming, trying to find a position of relief but Jensen isn't allowing it. He pulls nearly completely out of Jared, then thrusts back in. He rides a circle with his hips against Jared's ass and holds there for a second. Its enough to make Jared want more. Jensen can feel him trying to raise up, to get it.

"You like that? Look who belongs to who now"

"Stop it Jensen." 

"Or what?"

"Just move damnit it!"

Jensen continues to hold perfectly still fully inside Jared. "Tell me that you want it"

"You know I want it, you bastard"

"No no, ask nicely."

"Go fuck yourself"

Jensen pulls out where just the head of his dick is barely holding onto Jared's rim. He gives his hips a little twirl. He can feel Jared trying to grind back but he's still pinning him down.

"Ok, Jensen, I need it. I need to feel you in me. Fill me up Jen please" Jared is whining.

"Now that's better." Jensen tells him and proceeds to ride his friend into the mattress.

Jensen can't wait any longer. "I'm gonna come"

"Don't you dare pull out"

Jensen always was a good listener. He explodes into Jared, filling him up entirely. He gives one more half thrust just to make his point before pulling out. As soon as he collapses onto the mattress releasing Jared, Jared is above him. His cock is even more monstrously long and oozing pre cum. 

Jensen opens his mouth and eyes Jared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jared asks him.

"Just give it to me, Jared!" 

"I need to be told what to do, remember?"

Jensen wants him too much to hesitate. "Let me taste you Jared, please. I want to taste ."

"Good boy"

Jensen spreads his luscious lips over Jared's porn star cock. Jared holds onto the back of Jensen's head as he fucks into his throat. Jensen couldn't possibly be getting hard for a third time but he feels like he is. Jared comes at the sight of that pretty face taking all of him, and rides the after shock with Jensen sucking every drop of white off of him.

Jensen let's himself lay spent next to Jared who he thinks is equally exhausted. 

Jared props up on an elbow to gaze at the sweaty, beautiful mess beside him. 

"I love you, Jensen" 

"Good thing since we already agreed you're mine." Jensen smiles at him daringly.

"I might just have to show you which one of us belongs to whom" He grins back.

"Jared, I love you too." 

"I'm never letting you go"

"Its taken me years to get you here, I'm never gonna wanna go"

They're both quietly riding out the bliss.

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen and pulls his body against his. Jensen forms to every curve and he rests his head against Jared's hands that he's pulled up in front of him. They took the long way around but they've finally gotten to where they belong, and neither of them intend to leave.


End file.
